Timeline
A timeline of events in the Sixth World. The focus is obvioulsy mainly on Denmark and Scandinavia, but some international events are added for context. Non-canon event will be marked as such. 2010 and Before - Corporate independence and VITAS The first steps to corporate independence begins with the Seretech Decision in 1999 and finally extra-territoriality with the Shiawase Decision in 2001. (How did this affect Danish corporations?) 2010: The first VITAS plague hits, eventually killing 25% of the worlds population, hitting hard even in developed nations. (Non-canon) However pharmaceutical companies flourish as even radical untested cures sell like hotcakes. 2011 - Year of Chaos The year the Awakening officially begins as UGE happens across the globe. However in Denmark (and Norway) the confusion of caused by the Awakening is nothing to the catastrophe caused by Black Tide, were a storm of unheard proportions caused the poison waters of the North Sea to completely flood Jutland killing thousands and turning the rest of he population in to refugees. This created Ship City and The Amager Commons and devestated the Danish economy. (Non-canon) A further tragedy Denmark is shocked when VITAS kills off their belowed monarch Queen Magrethe II. She is immediately succeeded by her son, King Frederik XI. 2017: The Treaty of Denver establishes the Native American Nations, among them the Trans-Polar Aleut Alliance, which Greenland joins. 2020s 2021: Goblinization begins. 2022: VITAS 2 strikes killing another 10% of the worlds population. 2024: First commercial simsense. 2026: Tyr Security evicts the people of Christiania, but when the government can't pay the bill they end up taking control of the area and creating the Free Trade City of Christiania. 2027:(Non-canon) A year after the evictions from Christiania a great demonstration was held in Copenhagen-Malmö in memory of the spirit of the former Fristad. While there was some rioting Tyr Security made a PR coup by opening their Free City for the celebration. This event has since grown and absorbed many other Copenhagen street events forming the annual Diversity Festival. 2027: Fusion power. 2029 - The Crash The Crash destroys computer systems worldwide, causing another blow to the already reeling Danish and Norwegian economies. 2031 - Formation of the Scandinavian Union In response to military threats from Russia and in an effort to stabilize their economies Denmark, Sweden, Norway and Finland join together in the Scandinavian Union. To further deflect Russian aggression Denmark (along with the rest of the Union) chose a position of armed neutrality, allowing the Russian fleet to pass through the Belts. The formation of the Union is still a controversial subject in all the nations. 2030s 2032: Euro War I. Poland surrenders to Russia and Berlin is attacked. 2032: The Corporate Court is formed and begins the Matrix project, in an effort to rebuild the computer infrastructure that was lost to the Crash Virus. The Scandinavian Union initially resist the influence of the Corporate Court 2033: An unknown faction makes a devestating Nightwing bombing run on both sides, ending the first Euro War. (Non-canon) Rumours has it the King Frederik (known as the warrior king) was one unsatisfied with Denmarks passive stance in the war, and that he was one of the minds behind Nightwing and arranged for the use of Danish bases. 2033: The Nanosecond buyout takes place in Stockholm. 2036: Euro War II. The Alliance for Allah takes advantage of the chaos in Europe and invades Spain and Greece. The invasion collapses in 2037, when the leader for the Jihad is assassinated. 2039: The Night of Rage. Worldwide race riots result in the death of many metahumans. (Non-canon) While the Union and Denmark were rocked by riots likethe rest of the world, the mutual understanding created by the Diversity Festival means that Denmark is spared actual deaths. 2040s 2042: The Scandinavian Union is pressured into accepting the Business Recognition Accords, but manage to add some restrictions allowing them to control the extraterritoriality of AA corps. (Non-canon) One of the demands the Scandinavian demands was for the Corporate Court to assign reperations to Denmark and Norway for the clean up after The Black Tide. The case was grudingly accepted, but has been stalled ever since. 2042: Universal Brotherhood opens up shop in California Free State and soon spreads to the rest of the world. (Non-canon) First chapter in Scandinavia opens in 2046 in Göteborg. 2046: First incidence of HMHVV. 2050s 2053: (Non-canon) King Frederik XI dies, 85 years of age. He is succeeded by his son King Chrisitian XI age 47. Rumour - a secret society forms with the objective of strengthening the Union by reuniting the monarchies of the union (reestablishing the Norwegian monarchy in the process). 2055: A mage-hiveof insect spirits, previously unknown, swarm over Chicago. In the end Ares nukes the city and put the remains under quarentine. The Universal Brotherhood is exposed as a front for insect spirits. 2055: First otaku. 2058: The Scandinavian Union and Erika announce the Wireless Matrix Initiative. 2060s 2060: Mærsk merges with the Norwegian shipbuilding giant Kværner, launching the combined company into AA-status, a world leader in freight and ship engineering. 2061: Year of the Comet. Halleys comet is the harbinger of yet another increase in worldwide magic levels. 2061; (Non-canon) In the wake of the comet a substance known as awakened amber starts appearing the Sourthern Øresund. Contrary to many other surge effects this material keeps appearing (though at a reduced rate) even efter the comet has passed. 2063: The New European Economic Community, the successor of the EU, is officially inaugurated, with the Scandinavian Union as one of the founding members. 2064 - Crash 2.0 Matrix Crash 2.0 shocks the world as the plans of the AI Deus collides with the attacks of the Scandinavian terrorist group Winternight. Ironically the WMI puts Scandinavia in a unique position to recover quicker from the computer problems that the rest of the world, and Erika becomes a part of the newly formed AAA corp NeoNET shortly after the crash. Luck is finally turning around a bit for the Scandinavian economies. 2065: (Non-canon) With the destruction of Cross Applied Technologies in the wake of Crash 2.0 (Novo Nordisk+Lundbeck) re-emerges as a seperate AA-corp, specialising in biotech and awakened drugs. 2070 - Emergence The first technomancers appear. The NEEC passes legislation for mandatory testing and registration of technomancers, similar to the laws for magicians (Non-canon - drop technomancers?) 2070s 2071: Nanotechnology is revealed along with Corporate Court plans to start construction of a space elevator. 2074: Dragon civil war shocks the world. Ends when the Great Dragon Alamaise is killed. 2075: New Matrix protocols are introduced effectively rewiring the matrix.